I'm Asking a Question
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Callen has a question that he wants to ask Kensi. vaguely AU if the show decides to go the Densi route. CaKe


"This is nice," Kensi Blye murmured as her dance partner twirled her around the floor.

"it would be nicer if you didn't keep stepping on my feet," he muttered into her ear, his stubble grazing her cheek. Kensi gave a halfhearted growl that turned into a laugh.

"Aren't you lucky I took off my shoes then? It was worse before wasn't it?"

Callen laughed, "I guess. I don't know how I managed to dance with you before."

Kensi tapped him lightly on the chest, "Because you love me."

"Eh," Callen's lips tilted into a crooked smile as Kensi's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mean, G. Very mean." Kensi wanted to say more, but instead of ruining the moment with words, she tucked her head into his neck, sighing contentedly as Callen's arms wrapped themselves tighter around her waist.

They finished the song, preparing to dance again when there was a tap on Callen's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Marty Deeks smiled. Callen nodded, Placing Kensi's hand into Deeks'. He pressed a kiss to the side of Kensi's head.

"I'm going to go talk to Sam, okay?"

Kensi hummed a positive response before turning to fall into step with Deeks. They were hallway through the song when Kensi finally broke the silence.

"You're unusually quiet today? What's on your mind, partner?"

"You two look good together. You fit, you know?" Deeks said, looking Kensi in the eye. She squirmed under his intense gaze.

"I know. You know, I'm sorry we never worked out." She chewed on her lip, tasting berry-flavored lip-gloss.

"Me too, " Deeks nodded, "But now that I see you with Callen? I know you guys were meant to be together."

Kensi twisted her neck so she could follow Deeks' line of sight. He was looking at Callen, who was sitting at a table with Sam. Sam and Michelle's five-year-old son was sitting on Callen's lap.

A small smile spread across Kensi's face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Deeks.

"You think you guys'll go that route?" Deeks asked, drawing Kensi's attention back to him.

She started, eyes wide. "We're not even married, Deeks! I wouldn't…I don't…we haven't talked about it."

"I didn't mean to bring anything weird up."

"No," Kensi sighed, "It's not weird. It's just that we don't usually talk about our relationship with other people. The only reason we even came together is because it's Eric and Nell's wedding."

She looked over at Callen as Deeks spun her around. They locked eyes and Callen smiled at Kensi, a genuine one that reached his eyes. Kensi smiled back.

She turned her gaze back on Deeks. "We're happy with the way we are now. And if it changes, it changes."

Deeks cocked his head to the side, "Makes sense."

They danced in silence until the song ended. Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi's shoulders in a hug. "Thanks for the dance, Fern." He winked before heading off to the bar. Kensi smiled to herself and shook her head.

She wandered over to the head table to chat with Eric and Nell. It had been a whirlwind day and even though Kensi had been a bridesmaid, she really hadn't gotten to talk to Nell. They were in the middle of discussing Eric's brother's best man speech when Callen came up behind them.

"Congratulations Mrs. Beale," Callen said, a playful smirk dancing at the corners of his lips.

Nell's happy grin practically split her face in two. "I really like the sound of that!"

"You think I could take Kens away for a second?" Callen asked, even though he knew what the answer would be. Nell nodded.

"Yes, of course! Enjoy! I'm actually going to go find my parents."

Callen took Kensi's hand and led her back to the dance floor.

"Well this is interesting. G Callen is willingly dancing with me? I'm shocked." Kensi laughed.

"Oh be quiet. You're running the moment." Callen was unused to showing his affection for Kensi in public, but now felt like the perfect time to drop a kiss on her lips.

Kensi looked up at him, surprised but happy. "What was that for?"

Callen shrugged, "No reason, you just look nice."

"Oh," Kensi leaned into Callen's shoulder, "Well, it was nice."

"Mhmm," Callen hummed, "I've been thinking…"

"Always a cause for concern," Kensi grinned when Callen poked her in the side.

"Now I'm not going to tell you," Callen made to walk away, but Kensi pulled him back.

"Aw, come on, G. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, you have to tell me everything." Kensi pleaded, she hated being out of the loop.

Callen smiled, wrapping his hands around Kensi's and beginning to dance with her again. "I've just been thinking…"

"About?' Kensi prompted when Callen's voice trailed off.

"About us. And the future."

"Ooh, G Callen thinking about the future. How unheard of." Kensi teased Callen, but there was a distinct nervous waver to her voice.

Callen smiled, he had a suspicion that she had caught on to where he was going with this. "Yeah, what do you think about a name change?"

Kensi cocked her head, confused. "A name change? Did Hetty tell you something about your past?"

Callen shook his head, "Nah, nothing that I already didn't know. I was thinking more about a last name change. How does G Blye sound to you?"

Kensi narrowed her eyes while smiling, "Not as good as Kensi Callen. If you're asking me something, the answer is yes."

"Wow, you're a little presumptuous. Who said I was asking you anything?" Callen laughed, and spun Kensi out, relishing the look of shock on her face.

As Kensi spun back in she opened her mouth, "Callen…" Her tone as vaguely warning, but Callen interrupted her before she could continue.

"For the record, I was asking you a question."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not sure where this one came from. Probably from the Densi kiss in the finale and the fact that I like Callen/Kensi better. It's probably really terrible and massively OOC, but I'd love reviews anyway =)**


End file.
